


Worth It

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, izzy is done with their shit, these dorks just cant keep their hands off each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus, Alec and Isabelle have a movie night planned. Magnus pinky promised her that him and Alec would not stumble into their loft, about to have sex as they had done to Isabelle and Jace four times in the last month.Magnus breaks his pinky promise.





	Worth It

Isabelle was spread out on Magnus’ dark leather couch, eating his Snickers bar and browsing through Netflix on his television. They had arranged a movie night, which normally would have been stress-free, but Magnus and Alec had gone to dinner a few hours before their movie date. This meant there was a 50% chance of them completely forgetting she was here, stumbling in here tearing each other’s clothes off and leaving her to quickly hurry out of the apartment before things escalated too far. It had happened four times so far in the seven months they had been dating, twice with Jace and twice with Isabelle. Isabelle had made Magnus physically pinkie promise. He wouldn’t break a pinkie promise. Would he? 

Isabelle loved her brother dearly and was eternally grateful to Magnus for helping Alec to accept himself and truly be happy. However, Isabelle also knew that Alec had never been in a relationship before and therefore never had sex before. Honestly, if Isabelle never had sex until she was 23 and the person she did finally get it on with was Magnus Bane, she, too, may deny the existence of her siblings in favor of getting some. From Magnus Bane. So maybe she did, to a certain level, understand her brother’s sexual frustration. 

But really, could they not contain themselves long enough to at least ask her to leave? Or acknowledge that she was in their house? 

Apparently not. 

Magnus broke his pinkie promise at approximately 9:43PM. 

Izzy heard the door being roughly pushed open, items being thrown to the ground. She turned her head to see Magnus and Alec stumbling through the loft, furiously and quite sloppily making out while abandoning their jackets and shoes, completely denying her presence. Almost as soon as the front door opened, the bedroom door shut, Magnus still struggling to yank off Alec’s shirt. Isabelle was left on Magnus’ couch eating Snickers bars and looking through the Most Popular section on   
Netflix. 

Isabelle threw her hands up in exasperation. One night was all she asked for. One peaceful night spent with her brother and Magnus, who might as well be her brother-in-law, watching. bad mundane movies and eating junk food that would make Maryse cry. But no, they had to go and be all hormonal and sappy. Who cares about your little sister, right? 

Sighing, Isabelle stood up, preparing to sneak out of the loft before things escalated too far. Isabelle was nearly at the door when she hesitated and spun around, her eye catching the Snicker bar. Isabelle decided it would only be fair for Magnus to pay her for breaking the pinkie promise. Or at least that’s what she told herself as she picked up her half-eaten Snickers bar and raided Magnus’ kitchen for the other twelve bars he had, for some reason.

Satisfied, Isabelle sauntered out of the loft, arms full of junk food. 

- 

It wasn’t Magnus’ fault   
for breaking the pinkie promise. It was purely Alec’s fault for wearing that fucking shirt that hugged his biceps so well and those fucking trousers that showed off his ass in the best way possible.

How was he supposed to know Alec would give in to the sexual tension building in the elevator to Magnus’ loft and shove him against the elevator wall so hard any thought not concerning Alexander dissipated instantly? How could he have known his body would react before his mind, wiping away any concerns, any rational thought except for Alec’s body pressing him to the steel wall, his hands roaming down Magnus’ body, his tongue filthily exploring Magnus’ mouth, his soft hair grasped between Magnus’ fingers. 

All thought of Isabelle or anything other than getting Alec under him, moaning Magnus’ name, as soon as possible was gone with the wind as they stumbled down the corridor, Alec haphazardly trying to get the door open without parting from Magnus. Alec succeeded in clumsily shoving the door open with his shoulder, refusing to disconnect their lips as they dropped their bags at the door.

Alec pulled Magnus’ jacket off in one smooth movement as Magnus impatiently yanked Alec’s shirt over his head, desperate to feel Alec’s skin against his. When his shirt hit the ground, Alec dived in for more, cupping Magnus’ cheeks as their tongues twisted together filthily. Magnus felt Alec’s fingers dip down from his face, running down his neck and torso to eventually slip underneath his shirt as they stumbled back onto the bed. 

Alec eagerly climbed onto the silk white sheets, fisting a hand in Magnus’ shirt to inelegantly shove him down on top of him. Magnus giggled as they tried to untangle their limbs enough to reconnect their lips, a new, deeper fire burning in the kiss.

Pulling up Magnus’ shirt, Alec looked hauntingly beautiful in the light; pupils dilated with lust, kiss-swollen lips parted, cheeks flushing a bright pink. His gorgeous demeanor was intoxicating, but Magnus didn’t allow himself long to stare, and before he knew it, Alec was tugging Magnus’ shirt off, casting it to the ground. The blue garment lay on the bedroom floor, discarded in favor of the skin-to-skin contact their chests made when Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec hard and deep, drawing out a soft moan from the Shadowhunter who had wrapped his arms around Magnus’ torso. 

Desperate to hear Alec moan like that again, Magnus left a trail of kisses down Alec’s jaw, slowing down his efforts when he reached the top of Alec’s deflect rune. Magnus nipped and sucked on the sensitive spot in the exact way he knew drove Alec crazy, making Alec let out a gasp that was on the verge of being a moan, his hands roaming from Magnus’ thighs to his torso, stopping only to lightly grip Magnus’ ass as Magnus continued his efforts down the many sweet spots on Alec’s neck, drawing out moans and whimpers from his boyfriend that did nothing to relieve Magnus’ hard cock. 

Frustrated, Alec pulled Magnus up and reconnected their lips, placing his hands onto Magnus’ shoulders to flip them over so Alec was on top. 

“Have I mentioned,” Magnus gasped between kisses, undoing Alec’s belt, “that those pants look downright sinful on that fine ass of yours?” 

The groan from deep in Alec’s throat suggested the answer was no. Alec trailed kisses down Magnus’ neck and Adam’s apple, biting down in a few of Magnus’ sweet spots, causing a spark of pleasure-pain and a low moan. Soothing the bruised areas with his tongue, Alec ran his hands down Magnus’ chest, admiring every curve of his upper body. 

Alec’s kisses ran lower, his lips and tongue admiring his collarbone, kissing down to his left nipple. Alec softly ran his tongue over the bud, eyes flicking up to meet Magnus’. The look of uncontained lust painted all over Alec’s features was almost too much for Magnus, who desperately craved Alec’s touch. 

Alec continued his torturous work gently nipping and sucking at Magnus’ nipple, working it to full hardness while putting his hands to use removing Magnus’ pants. 

“Al- Alexander,” Magnus breathed heavily, watching as Alec turned his attention to his other nipple,   
working the sensitive area with his tongue and teeth. Magnus’ back arched when Alec bit it, hard enough for Magnus to release a loud, sensual moan. 

“Darling, don’t tease,” Magnus whispered breathlessly. Magnus felt a smile against his abs as Alec basked in Magnus’ desperation to be touched. Normally, Magnus could restrain himself, but Alec, God… There was nothing Alec could offer that Magnus wouldn’t desperately crave. 

“You know I can’t deny you anything,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ skin, licking a line between the chiseled gap in his abs to his V line. Magnus gasped in surprise and pleasure as Alec yanked off his deep purple boxers, revealing his fully hard member, already dripping with precome from Alec’s teasing. Alec licked his lips like Magnus was about to be his next meal, his eyes wide with lust and pure want. 

“Alexander,” Magnus murmured, biting his lip as Alec ran his tongue along the underside of Magnus’ cock, closing his eyes, licking all of the precum. Magnus’ hands fisted in the sheets when Alec swirled his tongue around the head, forcing him to consciously remind himself to not snap his hips up and fuck into Alec’s warm, greedy mouth. Alec shut his eyes and started to bob his head up and down, gradually taking more of Magnus’ cock. Magnus was a writhing, moaning mess underneath Alec, fisting his hands in Alec’s hair, lost in pleasure. 

“Alex- fuck, I’m gonna- stop, I don’t, oh,” Magnus groaned as Alec pulled off Magnus’ dick with a slick pop, reaching his hand up to wipe the saliva and precome from his jaw. Alec looked up at Magnus through fluttering lashes, swollen lips stretched into a feisty smile. Magnus had never seen a sight more exquisite in all his years of living. 

Eagerly allowing Magnus to pull him up, Alec rolled his body against Magnus’, kissing him deeply. The two groaned at the skin-to-skin contact, erections rubbing against each other. Alec kissed him hard and fierce, running his hands over every inch of skin he could find. 

“Let me ride you,” Alec groaned against Magnus’ lips. Magnus felt Alec’s cheeks turn warm under his hands as he realized what he’d said. “Um, I mean, if you want-“ 

“Alexander,” Magnus cut him off, cock twitching at the mere thought of Alec riding him, head thrown back in bliss as he sought out his own pleasure. “It would be my honor.” 

The edge of Alec’s mouth curled into a smile as he lent down and reconnected their lips, allowing him to roll them over so Magnus was on top. Impatient, Magnus snapped his fingers and all of Alec’s clothes were gone to the void, leaving him naked and bare underneath Magnus, legs parted for him, straining dick leaking precome for him, pupils blown wide with desire for him. There was no sight more delightful than Alec baring all of himself, all for him. 

“Beautiful,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips, magically lubed fingers running down to tease at Alec’s rim. 

“Please, Magnus,” Alec mumbled breathlessly, spreading his legs further apart to invite Magnus’ fingers. 

“Relax for me, baby,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, his low, seductive tone almost too much for the already touch-starved Shadowhunter. Magnus slowly slipped one lubed finger through the ring of muscles, Alec’s eyes fluttering closed and a small groan escaping his lips. Slowly moving his finger inside Alec, Magnus was captivated by the way Alec’s expression went from slight discomfort to pleasure almost instantly. 

“More,” Alec gasped. “Please.” 

Magnus left soft kisses from Alec’s jaw to his collarbone as he added a second finger, moving faster and adding a third finger as Alec’s moans got louder and more desperate. Curling his fingers slightly, Magnus brushed against the edge of Alec’s prostate, making him release a loud groan, his back arching off the bed. 

A desperate “need you” escaped Alec’s lips as he rocked back on Magnus’ fingers. They were a mess of kisses and teeth and skin, Alec seeking his own pleasure underneath him, a beautiful chaos. 

“What do you want, Alexander?” Magnus whispered against his lips, curling his fingers further to hit Alec’s prostate dead on. Alec cried out in pleasure, his head thrown back in utter bliss as Magnus finally gave him his attention where he needed it most. 

“Let me ride you,” Alec whined. “Please, baby.” 

That was the last straw for Magnus, who gripped Alec’s thighs and helped him up into Magnus’ lap. Alec kissed him hard and desperate, Magnus’ hand coming up to fist in his hair as Alec grinded his hips down. Both moaned against each other’s mouths, Magnus gripping Alec’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises. Desperate to be inside Alec, Magnus magically lubed his cock as Alec stared hungrily.

Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec again, deep and passionate, as Alec lined up Magnus’ cock to his entrance. Magnus’ world spun with agonizing pleasure as Alec slowly sank down on him, hands gripping Magnus’ shoulders. 

“Fuck, Alexander, you feel so amazing,” Magnus gasped, using every ounce of self-control in his body not to rock his hips up. Alec buried his head in Magnus’ shoulder, working his way down Magnus’ neck with kisses. 

Slowly, Alec rocked his hips once experimentally, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips. Magnus bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying out; just the tease of friction against Alec’s tight hole was incredible. Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek and kissed him roughly, Alec’s needy tongue in his mouth and his tightness around Magnus’ member the only things that mattered. Slowly but steadily, Alec increased the pace, his face erupting in more bliss and his moans louder after every thrust. 

God, Magnus loved it when Alec let himself get lost in his own pleasure, throwing his head back and crying out Magnus’ name as he changed the angle to hit his sweet spot. Magnus reattatched his lips to Alec’s neck, leaving a series of hickeys on the exposed skin. 

“Mag- Magnus, I’m gonna c-“ Alec cut himself off with a gasp of surprise as Magnus gripped Alec’s thighs hard and flipped them onto the bed, Alec’s back hitting the mattress. Pounding into his Shadowhunter, Alec just took it all, begging for more, his fingers creating scratch marks in Magnus’ shoulders. Alec’s back arched hard when Magnus found his sweet spot. 

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Alec whimpered, clenching around Magnus’ cock and making him see a whole new range of colours as the pleasure from the tightness spread through his entire body. Magnus brought his hand to Alec’s dripping cock, matching his pumps to his brutal thrusts. 

“Come for me, Alexander,” Magnus whispered in his ear. His hoarse, deep voice sent Alec over the top, all the tension releasing from his body as he came hard, crying out Magnus’ name, cum spilling over their chests. Magnus fucked him through his orgasm and felt his world turn white as he came inside Alec, filling him up. It took them a few minutes to finally return from Cloud Nine, foreheads pressed together. 

Pulling out of Alec, Magnus collapsed next to him, snapping his fingers to clean them and the sheets. Alec rolled onto his side and draped an arm around Magnus’ torso, still trying to catch his breath. 

“That was... incredible,” Alec grinned, his head resting on Magnus’ shoulder 

“Mmm, agreed,” Magnus mumbled sleepily, an arm around Alec’s torso. 

Suddenly Alec’s eyes snapped wide open. “Oh, shit.” 

“What?” Magnus’ head snapped to the side, worried he’d hurt his boyfriend. 

“Izzy. Movie night.” 

“Oh shit,” Magnus repeated. Poor Isabelle probably had to sneak out of the house when they were stumbling through the living room. 

“Worth it,” Alec grinned, earning a punch in the shoulder. 

“Ow! Oh, I’m sorry, am I wrong?” Alec retorted. 

“I… did not say that,” Magnus replied slowly. 

Alec chuckled and shook his head affectionately. “We can deal with Iz tomorrow.” 

“Mmm. I like the way you think,” Magnus agreed, pulling Alec closer and tilting his head up to leave a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, Alexander.” 

“Night, babe,” Alec murmured, laying his head down in the crook of his neck. 

Isabelle would be angry but it was, to quote Alec,  _worth it_. 

**Author's Note:**

> eee this took a good long while to write im sorry for the wait - this is based off chapter 7 of my social media au "angsty homosensuals"  
> i hope you enjoyed! kudos, prompts and comments are always appreciated :)  
> instagram: siredtofray


End file.
